


Heaven

by MaleThirst



Category: RPF - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Loosely based on the Julia Michaels song of the same name & tells the tale of a backstage reporter who falls head over heels for the newest NXT heel Finn Bálor.
Relationships: Finn Balor/Male Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1195915287876362240?s=21
> 
> Also the song as stated in the bio: https://youtu.be/shHTYg-rOAg

October 2, 2019:

The day your life would change. As an NXT backstage reporter, you often would interact briefly with lower ranged superstars whom weren’t on the level of Cathy Kelly chasing around after them like she did the Undisputed Era, but still needed a connection with the audience, like Shane Thorne.

So you were surprised when Finn Bálor, the returning former NXT champion stepped over to you for an interview, you were prepped as per the broadcast standards & were counted in. “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Finn Bálor” Finn happily stepped into the frame, taking you in. “So Finn, it’s quite clear you shocked the world with your sudden return to the NXT cohort, you would only give Adam Cole a sentence, but is there anything else you can divulge about your reappearance.” “Well Y/N, A master never reveals their secrets, but I will tell you to look to my past, cause you’ll find what I bring back here will be a blast.” he gave you a wink and walked off, leaving you confused, yet intrigued at the Irishman’s statement.

October 23, 2019:

After a few weeks, and a lot of digging, you found out lots about Finn through research, you had learnt of his connections to Becky Lynch & Jordan Devlin, his adoration of the old Irish tales which inspired his Balor character, but what struck you the most was his time in the Bullet Club in New Japan Pro Wrestling. Something about seeing Finn or as he was known back then Prince Devitt, strutting around with a ‘Give No Fucks’ attitude sort of turned you on. However tonight Finn was going to leave his mark, which was what Hunter told you as he delivered the message that you would wait behind the scenes for Finn to do another interview. By now Finn’s statement about his future being his past had traveled through the WWE Universe like wildfire & people were watching with baited breath, wondering what Finn would do.

You watched excitedly as Tomasso stepped up to encounter the Undisputed Era, grinning when Johnny Gargano joined him and by the time Finn stepped out, your heart was in overdrive. You subtly bounced from corner to corner waiting to see the scuffle unfold, when suddenly Finn hit a Pele Kick on Gargano, stepping back & allowing the Undisputed Era to ravage themselves upon Ciampa. Your jaw dropped open as you let out a gasp of shock, which continued to resonate as Finn continued to batter Gargano, eventually leaving him broken on the ramp way as he moved back, shooting what looked like guns at the Undisputed Era.

You were in two minds, you felt awful for Gargano & Ciampa as they had just been battered, very badly in the former’s position, however seeing Finn in dominance brought back those feelings of passion you had seeing him in NJPW. However as the show cut, you had to pull yourself together as Finn would be heading over. As this was an exclusive for the web, you could be more questionable than the generic intro & question and you planned on doing that. Finn strutted in and stood by your side, his dominance was exuding from him and it took you everything to pull yourself together, how you were able to tune into the staffer counting you in, you never knew.

“Finn, it’s fair to say you shocked the entire world yet again, only for untoward reasons. You just dropped Gargano & Ciampa and let the Undisputed Era ravage them like a pack of bloodthirsty hounds, why?” Finn let out a chuckle, once a few weeks ago this would be a bright happy chuckle, but this time it was evil and filled the air with a sharp sting “Gargano was a means to an end, I plan to elevate this division by any way I can from the fucking wreck it was become & I plan to do it by any means necessary.” You were intrigued by this statement but had to move forwards “Due to your ‘My future is my past’ promo, many thought that you would appear as the Demon King tonight, why did you opt for this instead?” “Y/N, what’s to say you haven’t?, what if we have merged already?, let his darkness seep into me? My future did become my past, you just didn’t go that far back. I told you I would turn heel & I still surprised you all!” You were stunned, you’d never seen anyone passionately plan their heel turn so brilliantly. Finn turned to look into the camera ‘You better start getting on The Prince’s level, cause things are about to change around here. And if you can’t keep up, I’ll squash you just like I squashed your precious Rebel Heart.” Finn trailed away, the interview concluding.

Having had a lot to take in, you returned to your dressing room to unpack & return home, when you saw Finn behind you “Well hello there stranger” “Finn!” you startledly said “I wasn’t expecting you” “Well I just came to congratulate you on handling me, I know Renee, Charley & Cathy would have broken into tears as I went on my tirade, but you? You listened with open ears & took me in, like you adored me. That’s how an interview should be done here, none of this ‘Oh I feel bad for the good guys, let me take out my anger on the heels’” Finn adorned a sing songy high voice to mock the other interviewees which made you chuckle. “In fact, I think you like me like this, don’t you? I thought from the first interview you were interested, but tonight, I knew for sure.” You noticed he was moving closer & closer to you. “You like the good guys as much as anyone, but you know the bad guys like me can make you feel so good” he stopped right in front of you “So why don’t you take a chance? Kiss me like you want so desperately to”

At this point, you lost all inhibition. You surged forwards, kissing the newly turned Bálor. He wrapped his hands in your hair returning it. You backed into the bench in the middle of the room, falling onto it. “Wow” Finn groaned “You’re such a good kisser, but I think you’ll make an ever better fuck” he tore through your shirt, and made quick work of your pants, taking in your naked form “Beautiful, and all mine” he admired before ripped his shirt off in the manner he did yours as you let out a groan “I’ve got you moaning & I’m not even inside you yet, good Y/N” You took in the compliment, it seeming like molten gold as Finn began to make work of his pants, presented his cock to you “Suck it, prove your worth to me”

You sucked him, taking his massive cock down your throat, your eyes welling up, but you kept focused, determined not to let Finn see you crack, this was about him & you would do anything for your Prinxe. “Oh fuck! Suck it Y/N, oh shit! So many only manage half, but you? You took me straight down, like you were made for me” Finn slid his big hands behind your head & began to move you up and down as he growled in pleasure. Eventually he pulled you off, gazing cockily at your face “You liked that didn’t you?” You draw sharp breaths “Finn p- please” “Please what? Use you words Y/N, use that beautiful mouth to tell me what you want” You gasped out several breaths before begging “Fuck me Finn please take me. I. Am. Yours.”

Finn quickly moved so he was on top of you on the bench and quickly thrust in “OH FUCK! My treasure is so tight! So perfect!” He began to fuck into you roughly, moans falling from your lips joining his groans of pleasure “Fuck Y/N, take my cock. Yes! Just like that!” You started into Bálor’s cold eyes filled with passion and kissed him again. “Your body is like a garden babe, and I plan to explore” still fucking you, he bit into your nipples, one after the other, moving his hands down to explore you.

You threw your head back, knowing if you so much as looked at Finn’s beautiful face, you would spill. He seemed to recognize this & quickened his pace “I can feel you holding back, it’s ok my love, cum for me” you fell apart at this point, your cum decorating both your chests, he fucked you even faster, looking longingly down at you “My beautiful treasure, all mine. Forever” he started to thrust sloppier “Fuck, I’m going to cum, take me my love, we will rule NXT together, no one will ever destroy us, the Prinxe with his loyal lover. So darkly perfect and serene. OH FUCK!” Finn came deep inside you. You stayed entangled with him for a while, before you moved to try and get your clothes forgetting Finn had ripped your shirt “Don’t move, I’ll get you a towel from the bathroom” Finn disappeared briefly before returning with said towel, which you quickly put on “Come with me to my house tonight, I have more to experience with you Y/N” and as you joined hands with the newest villain of NXT, you felt complete. It was true what they said ‘all good boys go to heaven, But bad boys bring heaven to you’

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
